hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest of Serenity
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted for now. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This area falls after the Seaside Cave and before the Mysterious Ruins. It can only be accessible after completing Seaside Cave. The Serenity Forest Arena can be found in this area. To go back to the entire list of areas, please use your browser's navigation to go 'back'. Floors 01. Forest Entrance * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Lizardman, Snowfield Hunter, Tome: Card Boost 02. Forest Entrance * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Big Tree Leaf x1 (R/Y/B) * Drops: Lizardman, Barrelbot, Snowfield Hunter (Birdman Archer or Hopper), Tome: Card Boost 03. Open Glade * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Barrelbot, Snowfield Hunter, Tome: Card Boost * Battle: Woodland Lover 04. Twitter Path * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 66 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Lizardman, Snowfield Hunter (Hopper or Birdman Magician), Tome: Card Boost 05. Twitter Path * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Big Tree Leaf x1 (O/G/V) * Drops: Lizardman, Barrelbot, Snowfield Hunter (Birdman Magician or Hopper), Tome: Card Boost 06. Century-Old Trees * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 54 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Barrelbot, Birdman Magician, Tome: Card Boost * Battle: Lady Ranger 07. Woodland Shade * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 54 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Lizardman, Hopper, Tome: Card Boost 08. Woodland Shade * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Lizardman, Barrelbot, Hopper, Tome: Card Boost 09. Sunlit Rest * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp Gain: +3 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Barrelbot, Hopper, Tome: Card Boost * Battle: Nature Lover 10. Quiet Path * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Lizardman, Snowfield Hunter, Big Tree Leaf, Tome: Card Boost 11. Quiet Path * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 66 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Lizardman, Barrelbot, Snowfield Hunter, Big Tree Leaf, Tome: Card Boost 12. Millennium Trees * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Barrelbot, Birdman Magician, Big Tree Leaf, Tome: Card Boost * Battle: Forest Ranger 13. Giant Woods Path * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Lizardman, Birdman Magician, Big Tree Leaf, Tome: Card Boost 14. Giant Woods Path * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Lizardman, Barrelbot, Hopper, Big Tree Leaf, Tome: Card Boost 15. Timeless Trees * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Sword Dancer, Barrelbot, Hopper, Big Tree Leaf, Tome: Card Boost * Battle: Riva Fun(ish) Facts If you only move 5 spaces per turn this is the maximum number of turns you will need. It'll mean that you'll need 500 AP points to complete all of the levels above.. Useful Facts Completing the collection of all 6 Big Tree Leaf treasures rewards you with your choice of Aisha, Forest Keeper (A), Dryad Grove (A), or Energy Shooter (A) Category:Areas